


Breaking the Silence

by AoiTsukikage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji had no complaints about Law’s prowess in the bedroom, except for one thing: that fact that, no matter what they did, he was always completely silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to [this](http://trafalgars.co.vu/private/120915701411/tumblr_npk9mzJZxZ1trxys9) before reading because the fic will make a lot more sense that way! Basically this fic came about because of the fact that Law’s VA has voiced yaoi scenes before and, well, it didn’t seem right to not do something about that fact.
> 
> Special thanks to okama-kenpo and epros, as well as everybody else on twitter that read through part of this and encouraged me to keep writing. I hope you all like the end result!

“Why are you always so quiet?” 

“Hmm?” Law looked up at him, eyes half-closed.  He was always remarkably compliant in his post-coital state, and Sanji had learned that if he wanted to learn  _anything_ personal about Law, now was the time to ask. 

“When we…y’know,” Sanji wondered why he was so loathe to say the word ‘fuck’ considering they’d been doing that less than ten minutes before.  He took his cigarette from between his lips and blew some smoke into the air, free hand playing idly with Law’s sweat-soaked hair. 

“I find excessive noise unnecessary,” Law replied, which wasn’t much of an answer.  Sanji frowned and tugged at a tuft of his hair, getting a glare in return. 

“So are you saying that I’m annoying or…” Sanji started, his frown deepening.  He knew he was loud during sex, but he tended to let himself get lost in the moment and let his body do whatever it wanted to so he could focus fully on the pleasure.  Law had never said anything before that he didn’t like it, but now Sanji was wondering if he was just putting up with it and secretly hated it or something.  “I can stop.”

“There’s no need.  It’s easy for me to ignore it,” Law sat up, brushing Sanji’s hand off of him.  The blond glowered at him, because it wasn’t like Law to be  _that_ abrupt or dismissive, and while he was a little offended he was more concerned that he’d said something to make the other man close off.

“Fine,” he decided, because two could play at that game. “I’ll be quiet next time,” he went back to smoking, fully expecting Law to leave, but to his surprise the other man sighed heavily and lay back down so his head was resting in Sanji’s lap again. 

“You don’t need to do that.  Truth be told, I…” he nuzzled his nose against Sanji’s stomach and Sanji went back to stroking his hair, feeling the tension between them disappear.  “When it’s you, I don’t mind it.  Knowing that I can give you such obvious pleasure is gratifying,” he murmured and Sanji rolled his eyes, because of course Law would have to hem and haw and beat around the bush before saying how he truly felt. 

“You do,” Sanji promised, fingers sliding down over Law’s shoulder and tracing the heart tattooed there.  “But don’t you think it goes both ways?”

“Meaning you think I’m not enjoying myself?” Law blinked, narrowing one eye.  “I can assure you that I am…”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to tell from looking at you…or listening to you…I mean…” he sighed, even though nothing he was saying was untrue.  He  _assumed_ Law was enjoying it because he kept coming back - and he kept, well,  _coming -_ but his expression rarely ever changed and he never said a word unless it was some sort of direction. 

“Are you saying you’d prefer I be louder?” Law rolled onto his stomach and stared up at him, and Sanji shrugged, reaching over to butt out his cigarette in the waiting ashtray. 

“I’m saying that if it makes it better for you to know  _I’m_ enjoying myself, it would make it better for me to know you were as well,” he decided that was inoffensive enough, and Law made a thoughtful humming noise at the words.  “And, if we’re being honest with each other, I think it’s fucking hot.”

Law scoffed and rolled to his back again, but he didn’t make any motion that he wanted to move away.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t feel the  same if you heard me,”  his tone was undeniably bitter now and Sanji wondered absently if somebody had once told him to  _not_ be loud, which would really fucking suck because that meant Law would always be monitoring himself during sex and he’d never be able to let himself go entirely.  

“Try me,” he said, which caused Law to look at him again.  “It can’t be  _that_ bad.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Law brushed the conversation off, his tone clipped and irritated, and Sanji figured it would be best to drop it.

For now, anyway, but that hardly meant he was going to let it go entirely, especially when it seemed to be something Law was so obviously bothered by.

He was far too stubborn for that.  

000

 He was beginning to regret that stubborn streak a few days later when he still didn’t have a solution. 

It wasn’t as if he could actually _talk_ to anybody else about it, though he was sure what they were doing wasn’t exactly a secret, so that meant a lot of late nights in the galley smoking too many cigarettes (and he really did need to ration those or they’d be gone long before he got a chance to re-stock).

Getting together while on-board the ship was an awkward proposition anyway (since the only bed besides the sickbay cot was in the girls’ cabin and he’d never dare ask Nami-san or Robin-chan to give up their comfort for a night because he needed to get off) but Law had been avoiding him more than normal and Sanji was pretty sure it all had to do with their conversation from the other night. 

He sighed heavily and butted out another cigarette, forcing himself to stop for the night.  Obviously they weren’t giving him any brainwaves and if he didn’t get to sleep now he wouldn’t get any at all before it would be time to get up again to start breakfast. 

Loosening his tie, he headed out of the galley, eyes drifting over to the mainmast where Law was predictably sitting. 

Law glanced up as he wandered over, shrugging one shoulder rather listlessly in a vague invitation.  Sanji plopped beside him, crossing his legs and leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder, shivering a little in the cool night air.

“You should go to bed,” Law’s arm wrapped around him, warm enough to ward off the chill, and Sanji nuzzled closer.  “Miss Nami said that we’re likely to pass by another island tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

That was encouraging news because it meant Sanji could at least stock up on cigarettes again, but it also only gave him a day to come up with a plan. 

He yawned, eyes sliding half-closed, and Law hugged him a little more tightly.  “Go to bed, Sanji,” he said in a low voice, and Sanji hummed in acknowledgement because hearing his _name_ from Law was still a rarity. 

He didn’t use it unless they were alone, of course, but it gave Sanji a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he did. 

“Yeah.  You should come in, too.  It’s cold out,” Sanji knew the other man wouldn’t, but he didn’t feel right not offering. 

“I’m fine,” Law replied, burrowing his face down into the feathery collar of his sweatshirt. 

“Okay,” Sanji leaned in quickly to kiss him, knowing he was taking a risk since they were out in the open, but Law returned it readily enough and that at least reassured Sanji he wasn’t mad about the other night. 

Sanji pulled away much sooner than he would have liked, and as he left to walk to the mens’ cabin his mind was racing.  The next night might be the best chance he’d ever get to find out more about Law’s little…bedroom oddity, and he vowed not to fall asleep until he’d come up the most likely way to get him to open up.

He knew as soon as he’d thought the words that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night, though.

Because this was Law.

And Law was as damn stubborn as he was.

000

All of his ideas were shot to hell the next night (not that he’d come up with anything _good,_ if he was being honest) when Law had locked the door to the room they were staying in and told him point blank:

“I’m not answering any questions about _that_ and if you try to bring it up I’m leaving.”

And well, Sanji kind of wanted to fuck more than he wanted an answer, so he agreed with a quick nod, already undoing his tie and working at the buttons on his shirt. 

If anything, Law was _more_ closed off than before, prepping Sanji like he was doing some sort of chore and completely impersonal up until the slight shudder that stole over him when he pressed into Sanji’s body with one long, smooth stroke. 

Sanji could tell his mind was somewhere else and that wasn’t going to fly with him because damn it, he prided himself on being a good lover, and if he couldn’t get his partner to stop thinking so hard for even a few minutes he considered it a personal failure. 

Law was fucking him with such robotic precision that it felt almost like a reflex, like he was trying to rush toward his climax so that it could be over already, and Sanji knew he had to say something if he wanted to salvage any sort of pleasure at all. 

“Law…Law, fuck, hold on a second…”

“Am I hurting you?”

Law’s voice was utterly flat, no feeling in it at all, and Sanji reached up to cup his cheek and draw him into a slow kiss. 

“No, idiot,” he muttered, because Law was always remarkably thorough in getting him ready and he appreciated that immensely.  “But I don’t know where your mind’s at other than that it’s not fucking _here,”_ he saw a flash of guilt in Law’s eyes before his expression became neutral again, but it was enough to confirm his suspicions.

“Forgive me.  I’m afraid I’m a little distracted,” Law did sound truly apologetic.  Sanji swiped his thumb gently over Law’s cheekbone, watching him relax under the light touches.  “If you wish to stop…”

“No fucking way,” Sanji growled.  “But…here, get on your back.”

“What…”

He looked confused, dark brows furrowed, but he did as instructed, cock slipping from Sanji’s ass as the blond flexed his toes and wondered if what he was about to do was a good idea. 

Well, he was sure Law would tell him if it wasn’t, so he shakily got to his knees and straddled the older man, grimacing a little when he lowered himself onto Law and wriggling his hips to settle himself. 

Law hissed out a slow breath through his nose, hands coming to rest on Sanji’s hips.  “Okay?” he asked, and _now_ the concern looked more genuine, which at least let Sanji know he wasn’t so distracted that he _couldn’t_ focus on the present. 

That was good, because soon Sanji was going to make sure he was the only thing on Law’s mind. 

He braced his hands on Law’s chest, arching his body forward and blessing his innate flexibility as he rolled his hips. 

Law’s mouth dropped open, eyes rolling back, and he clamped his hands onto Sanji’s ass in response, pulling him forward.

“No.  I’m leading,” Sanji said firmly, leaning down to nip at Law’s shoulder.  “Just lie back and enjoy this.”

Law nodded, his grip loosening a little. 

Sanji kept rolling his hips slowly, much more drawn out than he knew Law usually liked, but he could see the other man slowly opening up beneath him and there was something beautiful about how vulnerable Law looked in that moment – eyes dark with lust, sweat beading on his brow, skin beginning to flush – as he let the pleasure steal over him. 

He was still silent, though, tiny puffs of breath the only noises escaping his lips. 

Sanji undulated with a little more purpose, lifting himself until Law’s cock had almost slid from his body before bearing down again, and it was after one of these long strokes that he heard _it._

He blinked, his body unmoving, because he wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it, but from the look of horror on Law’s face and the way he clapped his hand over his mouth he knew he hadn’t. 

And fuck, now that he’d had a teaser he wanted _more,_ because it was about the most natural reaction he’d ever gotten from Law and that he even _could_ get him to lose control like made him feel pretty fucking proud. 

It hadn’t been much more than a gasp, a tiny choked off moan on the tail end of a breath, and while it had been a little…higher-pitched than Sanji would have expected considering Law’s normal voice, there wasn’t anything _embarrassing_ about it. 

“It’s okay,” he promised, hands feverishly running down Law’s chest and touching any skin he could, trying to reassure him.

Law eventually let out a long breath that sounded like a resigned sign, hands coming to settle back on Sanji’s hips, and he nodded for the other man to keep going. 

That was the only noise Sanji got out of him that night, but it was all he needed. 

Now he just had to figure out how to get Law to do it again.  

000

“It was my first experience with sex.”

“What was?” Sanji asked, smoking his normal post-coital cigarette and enjoying the soft kisses Law was pressing to his neck. 

“Why I stopped making noise,” Law replied, which caused Sanji to sit up a little straighter.  He hadn’t really expected Law to mention it again, honestly, because he’d assumed the other man would rather forget it entirely. 

He would have been okay to let it go, since he could tell Law was still bothered by it, but he wasn’t about to do that now that Law was actually _talking_ about it. 

“What happened?” he asked softly, stroking his hand down Law’s back. 

“As I said, it was my first experience.  I think part of me assumed that every bedmate I’d have would desire the exact same thing.  He was quite a bit older than I was and I wanted to please him, so when he told me that ‘nobody wants to hear that shit,’ I…” he sighed, closing his eyes.  “Of course I soon learned that not _everything_ he told me was an opinion shared by all, but that was one thing that stuck with me.  And, until now, nobody’s said anything to imply they thought different,” he added, although Sanji was willing to bet that part of that at least was because Law hadn’t done more than one-night-stands in the past. 

He knew the other man took his reputation very seriously, and Law had mentioned before that he considered sleeping with any of his crew a sort of abuse of power as a captain. 

So this was probably the first time he’d been able to spend a while with people that _weren’t_ his direct subordinates, and Sanji was more than a little flattered that Law had chosen him of all people to get involved with in the first place.

He was nobody, after all, and Law was…

Fuck.  So much.

Law yawned rather adorably then, his arm draped over Sanji’s waist and his head resting on the blond’s shoulder.  “Thank you,” he eventually said, and Sanji blinked, because he didn’t think he’d done anything that would inspire gratitude. 

“For what?”

“For tonight,” Law was being vague again, but Sanji thought he understood.  “For…I hope you realize when I formed this alliance with your crew I never could have envisioned myself finding a steady lover in the process.”

“Yeah, well, I thought you were some sort of sadistic bastard that I didn’t even want to have a conversation with, so I guess it’s good we were both wrong, huh?” he pushed his nose into Law’s fluffy hair and sighed. 

“Hmm,” Law sounded content.  Sanji let his hands roam over Law’s skin again, wondering if what he was going to say next was a good idea.  Law seemed calm enough in that moment, but…

“I was right, by the way.  It _was_ hot,” he murmured, which only earned him a rather scathing laugh.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not fucking lying,” Sanji grumbled, and that at least got Law to look at him.  “I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Even though I sound like…what was it that man described me as…ah, yes, ‘like somebody’s trying to murder a fucking mouse’?” he raised an eyebrow and Sanji started laughing, leaning down to cover Law’s mouth with his own and snickering through the kiss. 

Law made a rather irritated noise into his mouth but he tilted his head up to return the kiss.  “It’s not funny,” he muttered, and Sanji pulled away enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“No, it’s not,” he assured the other man, even though it kind of _was_ , but he could see how hearing that would have made a teenaged Law reluctant to make any sort of noise again.  Law rolled his eyes and settled back against Sanji’s shoulder, still glowering. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” he said, mostly into Sanji’s neck, and the blond rubbed his back.

“I’m just that fucking good, huh?” he puffed out his chest a little because he actually _was_ kind of pleased about that one. 

Law didn’t reply right away, although Sanji didn’t expect him to.  He looked like he was falling asleep now, something utterly peaceful about the expression on his face.

“Truth be told,” he said then, startling Sanji a little because he’d thought Law might have already been sleeping, “being with you is…unlike anything I’ve experienced before.  And perhaps the fact that I feel so comfortable means my…inhibitions are loosening a little.”

“Fuck.  You know how to flatter a guy,” Sanji covered his eyes, knowing that his cheeks were flushed, because he _really_ hadn’t expected Law to say anything like _that._ “I could say the same, though,” he added after a few seconds, since they were apparently being honest. 

“Good.  I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Law kissed his shoulder and Sanji sighed, hugging the other man close.

He could tell when Law fell asleep, his body going limp and his breathing evening out.  Sanji, however, found that for the second night in a row his mind was too busy to let him do the same, because he was quickly coming to realize he was utterly and completely fucked.

He also, quite surprisingly, was quickly coming to realize that for once he really didn’t care.

000

For once, luck was on his side. 

Nami had come up to him when he’d gone down to grab a couple of cups of coffee the next morning and told him that the weather was going to be too bad for them to set out, so they were staying an extra day on the island just to be safe. 

He tried not to look too excited, since he really should have had no reason for it, but when he mentioned it idly to Law as he passed over the coffee he saw the a tiny spike of fear flit across the other man’s face and he knew that Law was thinking the exact same thing he was. 

Law might not have been looking forward to it, but Sanji certainly was, and now he had an entire day to figure out the best way to do things.

000

He ended up at a brothel.

It wasn’t his _first_ choice, certainly, but the island they were on was small and there wasn’t really anywhere else to go for advice about sex.  He was glad to see there was a back door, because that could only mean one thing, and while he was able to control himself around beautiful women it would be _much_ easier if he didn’t have to.

It was a clean place, thankfully, and he quickly found somebody willing to speak with him - for a price, of course, but since he _was_ technically there during working hours, he would have felt bad taking business away from somebody otherwise.  The man who agreed to give him advice seemed a little disappointed that Sanji wasn’t there for _more,_ but he was respectful and guided the blond into a sort of parlor instead of a bedroom. 

He _was_ attractive, Sanji thought absently, with artfully swept chestnut hair and a body that was well-toned but not overly muscular, and he was probably the type Sanji would have went for if he _had_ been looking. 

Sanji kept the details vague, of course, because he’d never talk about specifics without Law’s permission, but he thought he was able to get his point across rather well.  The other man blinked slowly at him before leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head, shirt riding up enough to reveal a strip of perfectly tanned skin.

“Trust me, I’ve had all sorts in here,” the guy said once he’d finished.  “Most of ‘em, once they get into it, don’t care what kind of sounds they’re making, so if you want your guy to open up you’ve gotta make him forget about anything but you.”

Sanji sighed, because that’s what he’d been _trying_ to do the night before, but apparently it hadn’t been quite enough. 

“Look, I’m sure it’s nothin’ against you, okay?  You’re fucking gorgeous,” the man said, and Sanji _almost_ believed him before remembering that most people paid him to say things like that.  “But some guys…well, if you’re a pirate, you’ll know.  They see a lot of shit, right?  And sometimes just fucking ‘em isn’t enough to make ‘em forget it.  So if there’s something holding your guy back, you’ve gotta pull out all the stops,” he flashed a grin, tossing his head so his hair fell in front of his eyes.

“So what’s your suggestion?” Sanji asked slowly, because he really didn’t know where this was going.  He’d done everything he could think of, after all. 

“Wait here,” the guy stood up, padding out of the room, and Sanji leaned back in the chair and rubbed his temples, wondering what he’d just gotten himself into.  Yeah, he knew that there were probably a lot of ways to have sex that he’d never thought of, but it wasn’t as if he’d really had time to explore any of them before.

Now, though…

“Here,” the man dropped something in his lap and Sanji jumped a little, jolted rather rapidly from his thoughts back into the present.  He looked at the item there and frowned, trying to figure out _how_ it were going to help at all and coming up with nothing. 

“Your guy…I’m guessing he likes being in control, yeah?” the man asked and Sanji bristled, wondering if that was some sort of comment about him but deciding he’d play along for now. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered vaguely, even though it wasn’t a total lie.  Law would let Sanji lead if the blond asked him to, but generally it wasn’t his default setting.

“I know the type,” the guy winked and Sanji relaxed a little, feeling more at ease because the man was remarkably easy to talk to.  “So, like I said, you’ve gotta make him focus only on you and what you’re doing to him, and one of the best ways to do that is to take away some of his control,” he reached forward, fingers brushing against Sanji’s knee and making the blond shiver, but all he did was pick up the thing he’d brought so Sanji could look at it more closely. 

He was starting to see how it might work, because Law would pretty much be at his mercy, and he gulped because _that_ thought was bound to make him aroused and now was _not the time._

Because what the man had brought him was a pair of cuffs, but unlike the things he’d seen the Marines use which were meant to be uncomfortable, these were made of supple leather, padded on the inside so whoever was wearing them wouldn’t be in any pain.  There was a short chain connecting them, one that Sanji saw could be unclipped from the cuffs if need be, and it seemed far too coincidental now that the beds at the inn had headboards with bars. 

“So?” the man was looking expectant, his hand back on Sanji’s knee, and the cook nodded. 

“Yeah.  I guess it doesn’t hurt to try,” he shrugged, and the guy grinned at him.

“That’s the spirit!  If you need anything more, feel free to come back.  I figured I’d start you off with something small, that’s all,” he leaned back into his own chair, languishing like some sort of jungle cat, and Sanji wondered just what ‘more’ entailed.

Now wasn’t the time, though, and he thanked the man, passing him over more beli than the cuffs were probably worth and detaching them so he could tuck them inside the pockets of his suit jacket. 

“You sure you don’t want a quick fuck?  Ease some tension before your big night?” the man still looked hopeful but…

But Sanji, almost to his surprise, realized that he didn’t even _want_ anybody other than Law, and he shook his head, letting the man lead him out. 

“Good luck with your man.  And if he keeps being stubborn, feel free to come back.  I’ll give you a discount,” he winked, leaning into kiss Sanji’s cheek, and Sanji laughed nervously. 

He could hear one of the other men asking the guy he’d spoken to if he was ‘really that good because you’re smirking like he gave you’re the best fucking orgasm of your damn life,’ and Sanji blushed and kept walking, head down.

Maybe he’d gotten some valuable advice, but he was glad to be out of there. 

000

“I don’t see how it will help,” was Law’s response when Sanji finally worked up the courage to show him the cuffs, and while it wasn’t an outright refusal, it was hardly a rousing endorsement. 

“Do you trust me?” Sanji decided that was easier than trying to figure out a reason Law would accept, since he wasn’t quite sure how to explain it in a way that would make it sound any more appealing for the older man.  Law gave him an affronted look at that, like he was offended Sanji would even have to _ask,_ and Sanji had to smile at that. 

He got the feeling Law didn’t trust many people, after all. 

“Fine,” Law decided after a few moments, his expression hardening a little.  He kept giving Sanji a rather defiant look even as he stripped off his shirt and got out of his jeans, seating himself on the bed and raising an eyebrow almost like a challenge. 

“Lie back,” Sanji went to retrieve the cuffs, undoing the buckles holding them together and crossing back to the bed.  He took one of Law’s wrists, fastening the cuff around it and re-doing the buckles to hold it in place.  “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

“It’s fine,” Law said immediately, his tone implying that he wanted things to move quicker. 

Sanji cuffed his other wrist, hooking the chain to it and guiding it around a couple of bars in the headboard before he connected it to the first cuff.  Law shifted a little, rolling his shoulders, and while the chain didn’t have a lot of give it didn’t look like it was pulling on his arms. 

“Okay?” he asked and Law nodded, flexing his fingers. 

“I still don’t see how this will make any difference,” he muttered, and Sanji knew he had his work cut out for him. 

“Just trust me,” he decided, shedding his own clothing quickly and moving to straddle Law’s waist.  He leaned down to kiss him, flicking his tongue against the other man’s lips but pulling away before it could get too heated. 

He heard the cuffs rattle and Law grunted, obviously forgetting his couldn’t just haul Sanji back in and keep kissing him, and when Sanji met his eyes he looked decidedly unamused. 

“I don’t think I like this arrangement.”

“ _Patience,”_ Sanji dropped another kiss to his lips and moved back, resting his hands on Law’s chest over the center of the large heart tattooed there.  He started to move then, slowly sliding his fingertips up, over Law’s collarbones and neck, spreading out to touch as much skin as possible. 

Law sighed, some of the tension going out of his body, and the look he gave Sanji now was more curious and less annoyed. 

Sanji kept touching him, never more than the lightest brush of his fingers, and he felt Law shiver under the gentle caresses. 

That was good, Sanji thought, and he slid his hands back down, thumbs rubbing over Law’s small, flat nipples.  The other man hissed at that, pushing his chest into Sanji’s hands, but Sanji had decided that if Law made it _obvious_ he liked something he wasn’t going to keep doing it.

Not yet, at any rate. 

His hands kept moving lower as he started to follow their path with his mouth, licking over Law’s throat and pressing wet kisses down his torso.  He ran his tongue over one of Law’s nipples now, feeling the tiny bud harden under the attention, and moved his fingers to stroke the soft skin of Law’s inner thighs. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Law _sounded_ like he was giving into the attention, at least, his body quivering with each touch.  Sanji pressed a sucking kiss over Law’s nipple, tonguing across his chest to give the other one the same treatment.  His hands kept stroking Law’s thighs, down to his knee and back up again without touching his rapidly hardening cock. 

He let his teeth scrape over Law’s now-peaked nipple, earning a choked-off gasp that Law quickly tried to rein in. 

“No,” he looked up, seeing that the surgeon was biting his lip.  “I want to hear you, and if you try and hold anything back, I’m going to fucking leave you here where anybody can walk in,” he growled. 

It was an empty threat of course, and Law knew it, but Sanji _would_ stop and he hoped that part was clear.

“Look,” he pushed himself up and kissed Law’s lips again, staring into his eyes.  “I don’t care what some fuck-head told you ten years ago.  You’re with _me_ now, and I’ll be damned if I’m not going to give you the greatest fucking sex you’ve had in your life.  But in order for me to do that, I need to know you’re _here,”_ he stressed, because he knew how easy it was for Law to detach and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

“I’m here,” Law promised.  “Truly,” he arched his head up, damn near begging for a kiss, and this time Sanji obliged him, letting him lead. 

He forced himself to pull away because he had more important things to do than kissing in that moment, and he slid back down Law’s body, nosing over his trembling, flat stomach to the dark trail of hair leading toward his groin. 

His cock was fully erect now, pre-cum glistening at the tip, and Sanji swiped his finger over it, sucking it into his mouth and letting the taste that was quickly becoming familiar coat his tongue. 

Law made a tiny noise then, barely loud enough to hear, but when Sanji looked at him he didn’t seem ashamed of it. 

He certainly looked _aroused_ , though, chest starting to flush and cheeks already suspiciously pink, his entire body shaking. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Sanji groaned, because sometimes it still amazed him how utterly perfect Law’s body was. 

“I could say the same for you,” Law’s voice was a little shaky, arousal making it more seductive than normal, and Sanji was sure his own face was just as red as Law’s now. 

He leaned back down again, kissing the line of one of Law’s defined hipbones, still avoiding his cock.  Law’s body was tense underneath him, muscles tightly coiled as he endured the teasing.  His cock twitched when Sanji breathed over the tip. 

“Hang tight,” he murmured, kissing the head and getting a rather satisfying ‘ _hah!’_ in return before Law got himself under control. 

Sanji slid off of the bed, walking over to the dresser to grab the oil they were keeping there.  He took a breath, somewhat amazed at how much more open Law _already_ was, but…

But they’d barely started, so Sanji hoped that by the time this was over he’d get a _lot_ more out of him. 

He climbed back onto the bed, retaking his original spot and uncapping the oil to pour some over his fingers.  Law arched his neck up to look, spreading his legs a moment later in obvious invitation.  Sanji sometimes still couldn’t believe his luck that Law, aside from being gorgeous and fucking amazing in bed, also had no qualms about being on the receiving end of things. 

Which was good, because Sanji hadn’t found many people that had been willing to let him fuck them (probably, he thought irritably, because he was blond and skinny and young and _fuck that,_ honestly, because how he looked shouldn’t dictate what he preferred in the bedroom), but he liked switching things up once in a while and Law was just as keen on the idea as him. 

“Sanji…” Law groaned, staring at him expectantly. 

“What did I say about having patience?” Sanji reached to hoist Law’s leg up, hooking his knee around the blond’s waist and stroking his slicked finger over the other man’s entrance, the puckered skin yielding under his touch. 

“Mmph,” Law sounded like he was holding himself back from calling Sanji something not that complimentary.  Sanji pressed the very tip of his finger inside Law’s body, getting another beautiful sound to slip from the surgeon’s lips.

Right. Time to get serious.

He leaned forward, licking the head of Law’s cock and pushing his finger deeper at the same time, and Law actually _whined,_ the sound cutting off in a gasp. 

Sanji took Law’s cock further into his mouth, running his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of it.  He breathed out slowly through his nose, opening his throat and sinking down until he could nuzzle his nose into the wiry patch of dark hair spreading over Law’s groin.  He kept his finger moving, clamping his free arm over Law’s hips so the other man didn’t thrust up and cause him to gag, and curled it to press against Law’s prostate.

“ _Ah!”_ Law’s leg tightened around his waist, cock giving a tiny spasm in, and Sanji could taste more bitter pre-cum coating the inside of his mouth.  “Mm, fuck…”

Sanji was rather forcefully reminded of his own arousal at that point, because all of the noises Law was making were going straight to his cock.  He slid another finger into Law’s body, pulling off of Law’s cock until he was just sucking on the tip. 

Law’s hips bucked a little under his grip, every breath he took ending in a ragged gasp and a tiny, choked off noise. 

Sanji knew that he personally wasn’t quiet during sex, but normally he just swore…a _lot…_ and Law was so…

He just made _noise,_ little ‘ah…hah…uh…’ sounds and breaths that ended in trembling squeaks, and while it wasn’t _anything_ that Sanji would have expected, knowing Law otherwise, that somehow only made it hotter. 

Adding a third finger, he stroked against Law’s prostate, making the other man whine loudly again.  He took Law’s cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking, humming around it and getting a ragged almost-sob as the vibrations assaulted him. 

“Sanji…Sanji, fuck, _please…”_

Law sounded completely gone, his entire body beginning to shake.  Sanji pressed a last, sucking kiss to the head of his cock before letting it slip from his lips and lifting his body up. 

“Okay.  Hold on for me,” Sanji pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, realizing how needy he himself was a moment later when his hands began shaking so badly he could barely uncap the oil again. 

He managed to get it, slicking his cock and hooking both of Law’s legs around his body so his hips were lifted off the bed.  Law’s body was relaxed, making it easy for Sanji to guide his cock inside, and he hissed slowly through his nose when he was fully in.

“Okay?” he asked shakily, forcing his hips to stay still.  Law’s body was tight and hot, making it hard to Sanji to control himself, but he knew Law’s comfort came first. 

“Mm,” Law nodded, and Sanji could see now how wrecked he looked.  His entire body was flushed, pupils blown and mouth hanging open as he panted.  He looked completely overwhelmed. 

“Law?”

“I’m fine,” Law blinked, something of his normal expression slipping back onto his face.  “It’s just…a lot.”

Sanji leaned down to kiss him, tangling his fingers in Law’s hair.  He moved back a little before pushing his hips forward and Law groaned into his mouth. 

“Hang on,” Sanji whispered, kissing his chin and starting to move faster.  Law’s legs tightened around his waist, his hands both clenched around the chain connecting the cuffs above his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. 

Sanji licked at his throat, kissing any skin he could reach, and started to move faster, hips snapping against Law’s ass. 

“Fuck…hah…ah… _uh…”_ Law’s noises were more erratic now, cut off with each drive of Sanji’s hips, and for the first time Sanji could tell he was completely surrendering himself to pleasure without worrying about how he looked or sounded.

It was beautiful, and Sanji was so lost in watching Law that his own orgasm snuck up on him and he had to grit his teeth to hold it off. 

“No…” Law nudged his nose against Sanji’s.  “No, don’t… _hah!”_

His gave a full-body shudder as Sanji changed the angle slightly, hitting his prostate.  Sanji hoisted Law’s legs up higher, his sweaty palms sliding against Law’s skin, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep going for much longer. 

“Sanji…don’t…I want…” he gasped, body curling around Sanji’s as much as he could. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking…” Sanji knew he was close because he couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth anymore.  “Fucking want to…shitshitshit _fuck!”_ he yelped, biting down on Law’s shoulder as his hips canted forward once more, pressing deep as he came. 

Law clenched around him, gasping, his own cock leaving wet trails from where it had smacked against his stomach.  Sanji knew he had to be _aching_ for release so he shook himself out of his post-orgasm haze and wrapped a hand around Law’s erection.

There was no teasing now.  He stoked quickly, flicking his wrist at the top of every upstroke, and Law’s whines and gasps increased in pitch the closer he was to his climax. 

“Come on, come for me,” Sanji murmured, getting a rather frantic, ‘ah-huh-hah- _haahh!’_ in return before he felt warm liquid spurt over his fingers. 

Law’s entire body tensed before he slumped against the pillows, wrists hanging limp in his bonds.  He was soaked in sweat, still trembling, but when Sanji met his eyes he gave the blond the tiniest smile and Sanji knew all of this had been worth it. 

000

Law grabbed his cigarette from him as soon as he’d lit up, blowing smoke out into the air and snuggling against Sanji’s shoulder. 

Things had been…less awkward than he’d expected in the aftermath, and Law didn’t seem nearly as ashamed of everything as Sanji had feared. 

The cuffs hadn’t left any marks, either, and Sanji had tucked them carefully in the drawer of the night-stand, almost completely certain that if the chance arose they’d be getting used again in the very, very near future. 

“Thank you,” Law finally said, which caused Sanji to glance at him before he stole his cigarette back. 

“I thought you’d hate me,” the blond admitted, snickering.  Law rubbed his thumb over Sanji’s stomach and shook his head. 

“That was, undoubtedly, the most I’ve enjoyed myself during sex in…maybe forever,” he admitted softly.  Sanji pressed a kiss into his hair, rubbing his shoulder. 

“I’m glad,” he finally said, smoking thoughtfully for a while, because his heart was clenching and his stomach was flip-flopping and he knew without even questioning it that he was in way too deep. 

Finding what he had with Law again…it would be hard, and knowing that this would inevitably end was making something unpleasant settle deep in his gut. 

“Sanji?  What’s wrong?” Law asked, so attuned to his body now that he could sense the slightest change in his mood.  

“Nothing,” Sanji knew Law wouldn’t accept that, of course, so he took another drag and tried to explain without coming off as a total sap.  “Just…you know, wishing the storm would last forever,” he looked outside to where it had started to rain, and while he was sure it would clear up by morning, he hoped his sentiment was clear.

“Ah,” Law pushed his body up, turning Sanji’s face toward him and kissing him deeply.  “I…” he started, letting out a heavy, resigned sigh.   “I might be wishing for the same thing.”

Sanji returned the kiss, deepening it and clutching at Law with the hand not holding his cigarette, trying to sear that moment into his memory forever. 

Maybe it wasn’t a confession of love.

But it was damn near close.

000

The next day dawned, if possible, even stormier than the previous one, and Sanji once again tried to keep the bounce from his step as he headed down for breakfast. 

By all rights, he should be upset that they were delayed, but considering everything…

“Hmm, I think I may check out that brothel you visited yesterday,” Law murmured as they ate breakfast, the surgeon poring over the local news and sipping daintily at his coffee.  “I’m quite sure they’ll have other…items that can be of use to us,” he gave Sanji a rather wicked smile and the blond gulped. 

“Yeah, the guy I talked to kind of implied that yesterday,” he admitted, hoping his cheeks weren’t _too_ red. 

“Excellent,” Law’s voice was a sultry growl now and Sanji knew that _he’d_ probably be the one getting tied up later, but he was _completely_ fine with that. 

“Oi, cook!”

“ _What,_ Marimo?” he looked over his shoulder as Zoro stomped up, looking unhappy.

“The fuck was happening in your room last night?  It sounded like you were trying to murder a fucking mouse,” he huffed, and Sanji tried not to choke on his coffee. 

He wasn’t even sure how he got Zoro to leave or what excuse he used in the end, because he was too busy attempting not to laugh, and when he looked across the table Law’s cheeks were beet red and he was trying to hide behind the newspaper. 

Sanji snuck a furtive glance around before reaching for Law’s hand, squeezing it and breathing a sigh of relief when Law returned the motion.

“I still think it’s hot,” he promised, fearful that Zoro might have inadvertently undone all of the progress he’d made, but to his great relief Law only smiled softly at him and nodded.

“I know.  And, when it comes to that, your opinion is the only one that matters,” Law promised, letting go of Sanji’s hand as Nami came over to bemoan the state of the weather. 

Sanji told her, as earnestly as he could, that he was sure it would clear up by the next day.

When he met Law’s eyes across the table, however, he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

They both _knew_ the storm wouldn’t, in fact, last forever.

But maybe…

Maybe, if they were lucky, they could get a few more days out of it anyway. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually rather proud of this fic, even if the smut scene in particular is a little…different from my normal style, but if you enjoyed it at all feel free to leave a review or comment. I really do appreciate them :)


End file.
